


Blowing Over

by smarshtastic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, M/M, Marathon Sex, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Rimming, Sex Pollen, Shower Sex, mcreyes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarshtastic/pseuds/smarshtastic
Summary: “But there was some kind of dust,” Prithi puts in. “McCree was exposed to it.”“I went through the decon already,” Jesse says, indicating his scrubs and wet hair.“Do we know what it is?” Gabe asks.“Sex dust,” Shiga says cheerfully.---Jesse gets dosed with an aphrodisiac and, eventually, lets Gabe lend a hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fabrega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/gifts).



> So, for Day 6 of [McReyes Spring Break](https://mcreyesevents.tumblr.com/) ("Storm"), I'm airdropping in a truck load of smut. Literally, dropping this from the air: I am somewhere over Georgia right now, I think. 
> 
> For [fabrega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/), who - in spite of her very rude and very hurtful [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412874) from yesterday - is a saint for getting through this one on short notice. 
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://wictorwictor.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/smarshtastic).

Jesse hates lab missions. They're always tricky to coordinate and generally focused on highly secure buildings. The labs don't provide much in the way of safe cover and you'd be lucky if you had more than one escape route available to choose from. That's not even taking into account the likelihood of something dangerous or explosive or absolutely evil lurking in the lab - it's why they would have been deployed there in the first place. 

Overall, it's the sort of assignment that falls low on Jesse’s list of favorite things to do. 

This particular mission is quickly becoming Jesse’s least favorite yet. It's an abandoned facility, but apparently there's still a cache of bioweapons stored here that Blackwatch has to dispose of before they fall into the wrong hands. Separated from the strike team by a heavy steel door and a reinforced glass window, Jesse reminds himself not to panic. Prithi and Stef will get him out once they figure out exactly how to unlock the door without triggering any alarms. They're good at that. Jesse shouldn't have to worry, even though his mind keeps lingering on the phrase “bioweapons” and what exactly that means. He kind of misses the days when it was just guns and missiles. 

“McCree?” Prithi’s voice floats through the PA system. Jesse’s earpiece doesn't seem to be getting any reception through the walls of the room. He waves through the glass at her. 

“Still here,” he says, letting some false cheerfulness come through his voice. He holsters his gun. 

“We’re nearly through. Edwards is remotely disabling some more tech. Hang tight,” Valdez says. Jesse gives her the thumbs up. 

“I might take myself a little nap here,” he says. “It's pretty cozy.”

Jesse glances around the small room. It's clearly some sort of test or observation chamber: concrete floors, a cot, a metal toilet, a tiny, barred vent near the ceiling and a suspicious looking drain in the middle of the floor. He takes a seat on the cot. 

“Don't make yourself too comfortable,” Valdez says, making a face at Jesse through the glass. Jesse grins at her then lies back on the cot, folding his arms behind his head. He knows she's rolling her eyes at him. If he had his hat, he'd pull it down over his eyes just to sass her. As it is, Jesse knows he's definitely not going to fall asleep - he's too keyed up to let down his guard. 

A rumbling sound in the walls makes Jesse sit straight up. It sounds like rusty pipes coming back to life under duress. Jesse glances back at the observation window. Prithi and Valdez are exchanging a look. 

“Are you okay?” Prithi asks over the PA. 

“Yeah. Why shouldn't I be?” Jesse ask. Prithi shakes her head. 

“Just making sure. Edwards said he's almost through.”

The pipes rattle again. A puff of  _ something _ billows out of the barred vent. Jesse sneezes, inhaling the dust before he realizes that he had no idea if what he's inhaled is actually dust. He yanks his bandana up over his nose and mouth quickly. 

“Guys,” Jesse says, getting up and moving close to the glass. “You think they got a decon shower in this place?”

Prithi’s face pinches together with worry. “Did you breathe that in?”

“Kind of hard not to.”

Valdez swears. Prithi grimaces. “There was one up by where we laid out the bedrolls. We’ll get you there first thing.”

“Where, exactly? I don't think you oughta stick around and get whatever I just breathed.”

“Jesse -” Prithi starts to say. The metallic sound of a lock clicking echoes through the observation chamber. 

“I’m serious,” Jesse says, glancing toward the door.

“How do you feel?” Valdez asks. 

“Fine. For now.”

“We’ll look into the records and see what we can find,” Prithi says. “Maybe it’s just dust.”

“Let’s hope so. So, tell me where the showers are again?”

=-=-=

Jesse gets out of the observation chamber as soon as Stef and Prithi are clear, back at their makeshift little campsite elsewhere in the lab. 

He feels… fine. Better now that he's out of the claustrophobic observation chamber. He takes stock of his body and - aside from the slight ache in his shoulder from breaking down a door earlier - everything feels fine. 

Better safe than sorry, though. 

Jesse makes his way to the showers and strips down. Someone left him a biohazard bag for his clothes and a set of scrubs they must have found in the labs. The shower is freezing and not particularly clean so Jesse moves fast, washing himself down in a hurry. 

He rejoins the rest of the squad still dripping, the scrubs clinging to his body. Jesse tugs a little at the shirt as Shiga looks up. 

“Hey, you're alive,” Shiga says brightly. “Edwards thought you were a goner.”

“Thanks,” Jesse makes a face. He drops his biohazard bag of clothes by his bedroll. 

“I  _ didn't _ ,” Edwards protests. “Glad you're not, even.”

“How do you feel?” Prithi asks, failing to keep some of the worry out of her voice. Jesse shrugs. 

“Fine,” he says. “Normal. Should I be worried?”

Gabe walks in, his expression serious. His shoulders relax slightly when he spots Jesse, but his eyes don't linger. He looks at the rest of the squad. 

“Report,” he says. 

“Jayachandran, McCree and I were investigating the lower facility as assigned when McCree was accidentally locked in an observation chamber,” Valdez says promptly. “Edwards worked remotely to unlock the door.”

“But there was some kind of dust,” Prithi puts in. “McCree was exposed to it.”

“I went through the decon already,” Jesse says, indicating his scrubs and wet hair. 

“Do we know what it is?” Gabe asks. 

“Sex dust,” Shiga says cheerfully. Jesse’s head snaps around to look at him. 

“ _ What _ ?”

“Explain,” Gabe says crisply, very purposely not looking at Jesse. 

“Well, I mean, probably. It's the last thing they had in the logs here,” Shiga says, waving a tablet. “But, by the looks of it, it's probably past its expiration. These things have a short shelf life. How much did you breathe in?”

Jesse blinks dumbly at Shiga. “I dunno. Not a lot?”

“You're probably fine then,” Shiga says. “We’ll keep an eye on you.”

“Is it transmissible?”

“I don't think so?” Shiga says, looking back down at his tablet. “Seems like you need to be exposed directly, based on their notes.”

Gabe looks at Jesse and Jesse tries to to meet his eye. The strike team knows about their relationship, sure, but that doesn't mean they try to flaunt it. 

“How do you feel, McCree?” Gabe asks. Jesse shrugs. 

“Fine. Normal,” Jesse said. “A little cold maybe, but that shower was awful.”

“We’ll keep an eye on you, then. Have Dr. Ziegler take a look when we get back to base,” Gabe says finally. “Everyone get some sleep. We move out in the morning.”

Everyone dutifully goes to their bedrolls. Jesse tugs his away from the rest of the group - just in case. He doesn't actually think anything is wrong, but there's no harm in being safe now, rather than sorry later. Gabe moves his bedroll closer to Jesse’s, positioning himself between Jesse and the rest of the squad. Jesse gives him a questioning look. 

“I'll keep an eye on you,” Gabe says, voice low. “Just in case.”

Jesse nods, even as a little thrill goes down his spine. He pretends not to notice it. He lies down, the scrubs not doing much to keep him warm in the drafty lab. Jesse curls on his side and tries to let himself fall asleep. 

Some time later, Jesse wakes with a start, sweating, shivering. He's breathing hard and his skin feels like it's on fire, like lightning shooting through his veins. He turns his head and sees Gabe.  _ Gabe _ . 

Jesse crawls to his bedroll and slides up against his side. There's a pleasant heat coming off of Gabe’s body. Jesse presses his face into his neck, breathing in his familiar smell. It does something to him - there's that thrill down his spine again, lightning crackling across his skin. Jesse slips a hand under the hem of Gabe’s shirt, pushing it up to get at the warm skin underneath. That feels better. He makes a pleased noise against Gabe’s throat and shifts his body so he's half on top of Gabe, pushing up his shirt, running his hands over his abs, rubbing his hips against Gabe’s. Mouthing at Gabe’s throat, Jesse trails his hand down to the waistband of Gabe’s pants. A strong hand grabs his wrist.

“Jesse,” Gabe says, voice low, gravelly with sleep but deadly serious. Jesse lets out a little whine against his throat. His fingers are just under the band of Gabe’s pants, desperately trying to push deeper, but Gabe’s grip is relentless. It tightens around his wrist and something seems to click in Jesse’s brain. He blinks a little. 

“Gabe -” Jesse starts to say. 

“This is that dust taking effect, Jesse,” Gabe says. “Go take a shower.”

Jesse swallows thickly. Gabe is using his commander voice - there's no arguing with him, but it still takes every fiber of his being to peel himself away from Gabe’s body. He almost immediately starts to shiver again, something roiling like thunderclouds in his gut. Gabe sits up, propping himself up on his elbows to look up at Jesse in the dim light. 

“Can you…?” Jesse starts to ask, even though he knows the answer. Gabe shakes his head. 

“It's almost morning. You just have to hold out until we get you to Angela. She’ll know what to do.”

Jesse nods. He makes his way haltingly back to the shower, painfully aware of his erection tenting the thin fabric of his scrubs. He forces himself to take a couple deep breaths. He can control this thing - whatever it is. Jesse strips off his scrubs and leaves them in a pile before he steps under the cold water. It doesn't feel as freezing with the way his skin feels like it's burning up. He looks down at his dick, trying to will it back down. Shiga’s words echo in his brain -  _ sex dust _ , of all things. Nothing about this life isn't exciting, that's for sure. Jesse just hadn't banked on something like this. 

His dick shows no signs of flagging, so Jesse takes it in his palm, hoping that some self-soothing will be enough. His knees wobble and nearly give out at the simple touch. He grits his teeth, bracing himself against one wall of the shower. If he can just come, maybe it’ll be more tolerable…

Jesse starts stroking himself and it feels  _ good _ \- he's acutely sensitive, sparks shooting up his dick and up his spine. He cries out before he can stop himself. Quickly, he stuffs his hand against his mouth. Jesse hunches over himself, back pressed against the grimy shower wall as the cold water continues to fall on him, working his own cock with a desperation he hadn't felt since he was a teenager. He presses his thumb into the slit at the tip, feeling the precome leaking steadily. Jesse moans into his fist, moving his hand faster, hips jerking into his grip, so close - so close - so -

Jesse lets out a strangled cry, coming hard over his hand and striping the shower wall. The relief washes over him like a thunderclap and Jesse suddenly feels the cold of the water still falling on his shoulders. He rinses off hurriedly and shuts the water off as he starts shivering violently like he had before. His skin aches, even under the light fabric of the scrubs that he pulls back on. 

The relief is apparently short lived; his cock flags hardly at all, pushing up against the front of his pants again. 

Jesse grits his teeth and makes his way back to the strike team’s camp. Gabe is sitting up on his bedroll, waiting. 

“Okay?” Gabe asks, voice low. Jesse nods, even though he's sure the shivering will give him away. Gabe must notice because he tugs off his sweatshirt and holds it out. “Here.”

Jesse takes a couple steps closer to take it from Gabe, but really wants to keep his distance. He doesn't want to put either of them in an awkward position. He tugs Gabe’s sweatshirt on and is almost immediately soothed, enveloped by his familiar scent, his warmth. 

“Thanks,” Jesse says, pulling the hood up. He's still shivering, but feels, somehow, less anxious. 

“You should try to get some rest. I'll let you know when the extraction team is here.”

Jesse nods and lies back down on his bedroll, turning on his side, away from Gabe. He doesn't know how much Gabe noticed, how much he can see in the dim light of the lab, but he's sure Gabe can guess. Jesse presses his face into the hood of Gabe’s sweatshirt, breathing in his smell, trying to keep his hips still even though he feels like he might burst. 

Eventually, Jesse falls into some kind of meditative state, somewhere between consciousness and not. His skin is still aching, his body still shivering, his cock still hard, but he manages to rest within the eye of the storm. He tries not to think about what awaits him on the other side. Gabe’s hand on his shoulder startles Jesse out of his reverie. He instinctively presses himself into Gabe’s touch. 

“Time to go,” Gabe says softly. He presses his hand to Jesse’s forehead briefly, sweeping some sweaty hair out of Jesse’s eyes. Jesse swallows down a desperate little noise, wanting more than these gentle touches. He manages somehow to get himself up, roll up his bedroll, grab his pack and join the others. Edwards is eyeing Jesse, keeping his distance. Jesse tugs down the hem of Gabe’s sweatshirt a little better, trying to hide the bulge in his pants. 

“How are you feeling, Jesse?” Prithi asks, looking over his sweaty, red face. Jesse shrugs. 

“Better when we get home,” Jesse says, strained. Gabe jerks his head to the transport shuttle. 

“Move out.”

Jesse lets everyone walk ahead of him, following with difficulty. He takes a seat a little ways away from the rest of the strike team and keeps his pack in his lap. The squad gives Jesse plenty of space, though Shiga looks over to give what Jesse is sure is supposed to be a reassuring thumbs up. Gabe sits two seats away from Jesse, keeping an eye on him while trying not to be too obvious or overbearing. The strike team wouldn’t fault him for it, but it’s better to keep up appearances. The shuttle takes off and Jesse tries to get himself back into that half-unconscious state so he doesn't have to think about what's going on between his legs. 

The flight feels agonizingly long. Jesse’s skin is sensitive, aching, needing to be touched. His fingers dig into his pack to keep from wandering. 

Finally, the shuttle lands and Gabe dismisses the strike team to get cleaned up. Edwards leaves first, hurriedly, followed by Valdez and Prithi, who gives Jesse a sympathetic look. Shiga waves with a wink as he hops out of the shuttle. Gabe waits for the strike team to leave before he turns back to Jesse, who hasn't moved from his seat. 

“Can you stand?” Gabe asks. Jesse makes a face, wondering vaguely how bad he looks. 

“Sure,” Jesse says. “Just gonna walk a little funny.”

“All we have to do is get you to the infirmary,” Gabe says, trying to be reassuring. “It's still early - there probably aren't too many people around.”

“Great,” Jesse says through gritted teeth. He stands and wobbles, the blood in his head currently being directed elsewhere. Gabe steadied his shoulder. Jesse practically collapses into the touch. It feels like he’s been struck by lightning. Gabe catches him easily. 

“Careful -”

Jesse presses his face into Gabe’s shoulder, breathing in his familiar smell, feeling at once soothed and instantly full of need. Gabe doesn't move for a moment. He detangles Jesse gently, pushing him to stand upright. 

“Infirmary, Jesse,” Gabe says, his tone firm. His brow is furrowed, worried, and Jesse swallows thickly. All he has to do is get to the infirmary, and Angela will fix him, and then he can figure out how he's going to live with the embarrassment of having had a raging erection in front of his squad mates. 

“Oh,” Angela says, frowning when Gabe and Jesse explain what happened. She runs a scanner over Jesse as he sits shivering on an exam bed. She consults her tablet. “I have never seen anything like this before.”

“Is there anything you can do?” Gabe asks. Angela shakes her head a little. 

“Initial readings indicate that the compound should break down on its own, but I can't say for certain,” she says. “I’ll need to look at this a bit more closely.”

“What am I supposed to do then?” Jesse asks. He can't keep the frustrated note out of his voice. 

“I'll give you something to control the fever, and some electrolytes to keep you hydrated,” Angela says. She hesitates. “If - um. If your erection persists, we will have to drain it.”

Jesse shudders. “No thank you.”

Angela dismisses Jesse with an armload of electrolyte-enhanced water, extra pills for the fever, and orders to come back in should his symptoms worsen or fail to resolve themselves. He's also supposed to take the next day or two off. Jesse doesn't even put up a fight this time. 

Gabe walks Jesse back to his quarters. Jesse’s stopped shivering, mostly, thanks to the pills Angela gave him, but he’s still tenting the scrubs.

“Do you want me to stay?” Gabe asks, voice low. Jesse shrugs, trying to avoid meeting Gabe’s eyes. His pride has taken a beating through this whole thing, and he is about ready to hide away and let the worst of it blow over. He's reasonably sure that the Blackwatch strike team won't make a big deal of it, but he's sure to endure at least some teasing when it's all over and can be remembered as a funny anecdote. 

“You probably shouldn't,” Jesse says, trying to sound sincere. “I'll let you know if I need anything.”

Gabe hesitates. “Are you sure?”

“You heard Doc Z. It'll go away probably and I'm already embarrassed enough as it is,” Jesse says with a shrug. Even though every nerve in his body is screaming for Gabe to touch him, it's probably better than the Blackwatch commander doesn't go missing when one of his strike team members is dosed with sex dust. People will talk - if they aren't already. “I'll be okay.”

Gabe looks skeptical but nods. “I'll come check on you later.”

Jesse forces a smile that is probably more of a grimace and scurries into his room. He dumps the bottles of electrolyte water on the bed, peels off Gabe’s sweatshirt and leaves it with the water before he grabs a towel and makes a beeline to the showers. 

It's basically torture to have shared showers as a general matter, but now Jesse feels the unfairness of it even more acutely. Fortunately, by the time he gets to the showers it's mid-morning and the rest of the base is otherwise occupied. It offers him a rare moment of privacy in the otherwise rather public shared bathroom. He strips off his sweaty scrubs and steps into the stall, tugging the curtain closed firmly behind him. 

As a rule of common decency, sexual activity in the showers is strongly discouraged. Jesse isn't thinking too much about that right now, turning up the water hot and taking his throbbing cock into his hand again. He practically sobs at the relief that washes over him as he strokes himself down. The ache subsides, giving way to pleasure that lights up his nerves from the tip of his toes to the top of his head. He stuffs his hand against his mouth to muffle the moans of pleasure that are bubbling up unbidden. His hips thrust into his own fist, desperate for the friction, the relief. It comes a moment sooner than Jesse was expecting, ripping a cry from his throat that escapes his hand. He doubles over with the force of it, catching himself on the shower wall with one hand. Aftershocks shudder like thunder through his body as he pants to regain his breath. It felt  _ good _ . Very good. 

Jesse hurriedly cleans off the shower and then, almost as an afterthought, cleans himself thoroughly too. He can already feel the blood rushing to his groin again. He shuts off the shower and wraps himself firmly in his towel. The scrubs go in the trash. 

It's a short walk back to his quarters but halfway there and his dick is waking up again. Jesse manages to key the code into his door and shut it behind him before he exposes himself. He drops the towel and collapses onto the bed, landing face first into Gabe’s hoodie. His erection goes from half-hearted to fully raging as the warm, familiar smell of Gabe hits his nose. Jesse presses his face into the fabric, inhaling deeply and letting it out in a moan. He regrets sending Gabe away. 

Jesse scrambles further up on the bed, kicking bottles of electrolyte water out of the the way and tugging Gabe’s sweatshirt up to keep it near his face. He grabs the lube out of his nightstand and, on his hands and knees, slicks his fingers. Face pressed into Gabe’s hoodie again, Jesse reaches back and imagines it’s Gabe stretching him open, sliding inside him, hitting all those spots that make his back arch and toes curl. He gasps Gabe’s name into the hoodie, moaning when he finds just the right spot, coming untouched into the sheets. Jesse’s arms give out. He collapses onto the bed and passes out almost immediately. 

That's how Jesse ends up spending the rest of the day: alternating between jerking himself off and falling asleep. Each time he wakes up rutting into the mattress, hard and sweating, aching to be touched. His mouth is parched, his hair is plastered to his neck, and it's all Jesse can do to bring himself to orgasm again and again. It borders on painful, each orgasm not quite enough, not quite satiating his pressing need. He manages to choke down some of the electrolyte water between squalls, but it’s hardly enough. Jesse loses time. 

At some point, Jesse is vaguely aware of his door opening and then a hand on his forehead. He makes a small noise in the back of his throat, pressing into the touch. He cracks open an eye. 

“Gabe?”

“Didn't hear from you,” Gabe says, pushing Jesse’s sweaty hair away from his face. “Got worried.”

“What time is it?” Jesse asks, sitting up. He's sticky, sweaty, and suddenly hard again as Gabe’s fingers touch his hair. He turns his face into Gabe’s palm.

“Late,” Gabe says. Jesse makes another small noise, reaching up to drag Gabe down. Gabe resists, just a little. “Jesse -”

It takes everything Jesse can do to let go of Gabe’s shirt. He scrambles back and tries to hide his erection. 

“Sorry,” he mumbles, scrubbing a hand over his face. He  _ aches _ for Gabe,  _ needs _ him - but he doesn't want to cross any lines. Jesse sneaks a look at Gabe’s face: it's creased with worry. 

“Maybe we should get you back to Angela,” Gabe says. Jesse shies away, doing his best to cover himself more completely. 

“Hell no,” Jesse says. “She ain't coming near me, the way she was talking.”

“I don't want to leave you here alone,” Gabe says carefully, after a moment. Jesse bites his lip.

“I don't wanna put you in any position to… to do something you don't wanna do,” Jesse says. His eyes are on Gabe’s lips, imagining them on his own. How good it would feel… He shakes his head as if to clear it. 

“I should be saying the same to you,” Gabe says. Jesse shrugs. 

“It's taking everything I got not to jump you,” Jesse says. “But I ain't gonna take advantage just ‘cause I got dosed with sex dust.”

Gabe doesn't say anything for a moment, considering. Jesse shifts uncomfortably on the bed. He hadn't had to wait to touch himself all day, and with Gabe in the room, the urge for relief was almost unbearable. 

“I don't want to leave you alone,” Gabe says finally. “Besides, your room is disgusting and I've got a shower.”

Jesse blinks, trying to process that. “You want me to come back with you?”

“Just to keep an eye on you, at the very least,” Gabe says. “Make sure you don't hurt yourself.” 

Jesse hesitates. “I don't want you to feel obligated -”

“Jesse, I love you,” Gabe says plainly. “And I don't like to see you suffer.”

Jesse relents. It takes some doing to get Jesse out of his room: getting clothes on is quite the endeavor when his skin is burning up and sensitive. Gabe gathers up the electrolyte water and the half-full bottle of lube. He spots Jesse into the hall and the short distance to Gabe’s quarters. It's late enough that nobody is wandering the halls, but Jesse is still self-conscious of his erection and how he must smell. Gabe lets Jesse into his room ahead of him and shuts the door firmly behind them. 

“I might - um. I think I'll just shower? Then try to get some sleep?” Jesse says, shuffling on the spot. Gabe passes him a bottle of electrolyte water. 

“Drink this first,” he says. Jesse takes the bottle, fingers brushing Gabe’s. He shudders at the contact, the heat flaring in his stomach again. He gulps the water down in a couple of long swallows. Gabe nods approvingly. “Go on, then.”

Jesse scrambles into the shower, peeling his clothes off as he goes. The cool air on his skin isn't much of a relief. He turns the water on and steps under the stream, palming his cock in an attempt to make the ache go away. It only intensifies. His body didn't appreciate the break, apparently. Jesse strokes his dick, trying to move quickly, quietly, get it over with before Gabe notices - but it's useless. His hips twitch and shudder but he can't get himself to come. He tries pressing fingers into his still-slick hole. When that doesn't work, only serving to increase his desperation, Jesse lets out a half-strangled sob. 

“Jesse?” Gabe asks after a brief pause. Jesse slumps forward, thumping his head against the shower wall. He hears footsteps. 

“Gabe,” Jesse croaks. “You shouldn't -”

“What's wrong?”

Jesse swallows thickly and turns his head to look at Gabe. He looks worried - very worried - and the self-consciousness twists in Jesse’s chest again. 

“I can't - I can't come,” Jesse says finally. He glances down at his hand still around his cock, which looks angry and red. 

“Let me help,” Gabe says. “So you don't hurt.”

“I don't wanna go back to Angela -”

“That's not what I mean,” Gabe says. “I can, uh, lend you a hand.”

“I couldn't - I ain't asking for that, Gabe.”

“I'm offering,” Gabe says simply. Jesse bites lip again. “If there's anyone who has the stamina, it's me. And, look, if it doesn't help - if it feels worse - we should get you back to Angela. But if I can help…”

Jesse twists up his face. Every nerve is singing out, aching for Gabe, but Jesse doesn't want him to feel like he's being coerced into this - he certainly knows what that feels like and would rather die than put Gabe in that position. 

But he's offering. Gabe loves him. He doesn't want Jesse to hurt. Jesse hurts, maybe Gabe can help…

“Okay - okay, alright,” Jesse says finally. “But - you gotta stop me if I get too…”

“I will,” Gabe promises. Jesse swallows again, then nod. 

“Okay.”

Gabe tugs off his shirt and pants, kicks off his underwear and joins Jesse in the shower. It's a tight fit, but he still pulls Jesse in close, letting his hands skate over Jesse’s shoulders and back. Jesse presses in, tilting his head for a kiss. Gabe kisses him sweetly, softly -  _ reassuringly _ \- before he deepens the kiss, teeth catching on Jesse’s lip as he opens his mouth to sweep his tongue against Jesse’s. Jesse lets out a moan, his knees knocking together as he almost loses his balance. Gabe holds him up, though, steadying him. Then he pushes Jesse back up against the wall of the shower and sinks to his knees. Jesse is still gripping his own cock in an attempt to keep it under control. Now, Gabe pries Jesse’s hand away and replaces it with his mouth. 

Jesse throws his head back, cracking it against the shower wall. It hardly registers. His hands fly into Gabe’s hair as he moans. 

“Yes - yes, yes, yes -” Jesse gasps. It's exactly right - exactly what he needed. Gabe’s mouth is hot and soft all at once, banishing the ache in his body with every bob of his head. Jesse can't help his hips from jerking up or his hands from tugging on Gabe’s now wet curls. “Please, Gabe,  _ please _ don't stop -!”

Gabe hollows his cheeks and sucks Jesse down, lips stretched around his dick. Jesse can't take his eyes off the sight, his own pupils blown wide. Gabe knows every trick to get Jesse off, but it only takes an unexpected flick of his tongue under the crown of his dick to make Jesse shudder and come with a shout. His knees threaten to give out. Gabe’s hand on his stomach holds him in place. Gabe takes it down his throat, pulling off with a wet pop before he stands to kiss Jesse deeply. Jesse pants into his mouth. His hands grab at Gabe, clinging at him, trying to bring him closer. 

“Gabe, Gabe, Gabe,” Jesse breathes between kisses. Gabe meets each one with a lingering kiss of his own. He pulls back to look Jesse over. 

“Still?” Gabe asks softly. Jesse nods, eyes on Gabe’s puffy lips. Gabe reaches around Jesse and turns the water off. “Okay. Bed - come on.”

“You don't - you don't have to -” Jesse starts to say, a feeble and half-hearted attempt to give Gabe another out. Gabe takes Jesse's hand and presses it to his own cock - it’s hard under Jesse’s palm. 

“Want to,” Gabe says. “Bed.”

Jesse steps out of the shower on shaky legs and accepts the towel that Gabe presses into his hands. Gabe towels himself off quickly before he helps Jesse do the same. He wraps the towel around Jesse’s shoulders and nudges him gently but firmly to bed. Jesse doesn't need much direction - he flops down on the bed and spreads his legs, looking up at Gabe. 

“I've been - I'm ready,” Jesse says, feeling the color creep into his already hot face.

“Good,” Gabe says. He settles between Jesse’s legs and licks a stripe up Jesse’s already hard cock. Jesse arches up into the touch, but Gabe presses him back down to the sheets, hooking one of Jesse’s legs over his shoulder. He licks at Jesse’s cock again, working his mouth along the shaft and then back down, sucking the skin of his balls into his mouth briefly before moving even lower. He flicks his tongue over Jesse’s hole, and it's only Gabe’s hand on his stomach that keeps Jesse on the bed. Everything Gabe is doing to him feels exactly right, exactly what his body needs - and it feels so fucking good. 

Gabe presses a warm, sucking kiss to Jesse’s hole. Jesse gasps. He twists in the sheets but can't go very far with the way that Gabe is holding him in place. Not that he  _ wants _ to get away - Gabe is lapping circles over his hole, pressing his tongue in just a little, then withdrawing, doing it over and over. Jesse couldn't keep quiet if he tried; he's a moaning, gasping mess by the time Gabe tries to slide a finger into him. Jesse isn't sure when Gabe got lube on his fingers, but he's certainly already loosened from his earlier efforts to get himself off. He clenches desperately around Gabe’s fingers, trying to take them in deeper, needing more. 

“God, Jesse,” Gabe murmurs against him. “So hot inside for me.”

“More - more, Gabe - don't stop,” Jesse babbles, trying to pull Gabe in. Gabe resists, using his superior strength to his advantage. 

“Want you to come like this,” Gabe says, crooking his fingers inside Jesse just enough to make Jesse see flashes of lightning again. Jesse gasps and tries to bear down on his hand for more of that pressure, but once again Gabe moves his fingers just out of the way. “Know you can, Jesse.”

“More Gabe,  _ please _ ,” Jesse moans. His hips shift restlessly, as much as Gabe will let them, still trying to get Gabe’s fingers where he needs them. Gabe’s thumb rubs against his perineum, pressing in slightly as his fingers curl again. Jesse cries out. “There! There! Gabe -!”

“That's right, that's right,” Gabe murmurs right up against his hole. 

Gabe keeps pressing and rubbing against that spot inside of him, licking at the spot where his fingers disappear into Jesse. Jesse thrashes, cock leaking steadily onto his stomach, twitching with every press and rub. He's practically sobbing by the time Gabe presses in and holds there. Jesse comes with a strangled shout. He clenches hard around Gabe’s fingers, which keep rubbing inside him as Jesse’s cock spills onto his stomach. Even as Jesse’s orgasm subsides into feeble twitches, Gabe doesn't let up, keeping an eye on Jesse’s dick. Jesse goes boneless against the mattress. 

“Good?” Gabe asks. 

“Uh huh,” Jesse pants. He's still mostly hard. He looks up at Gabe. 

“You want me to fuck you?” Gabe asks. Jesse shudders, dick springing back to full attention as he nods enthusiastically. Gabe chuckles, low in his throat, crawling up over Jesse to hover over his chest. Jesse pulls him down, crushes his mouth to Gabe’s. He's just giving into the sensation at this point, letting the desperation take over, letting Gabe play his body like a virtuoso - he knows all the right moves and Jesse trusts Gabe to make him sing. 

Jesse, loose-limbed and pliant, lets Gabe ease him over onto his stomach. He raises his hips into the air as Gabe lifts them up gently, fitting himself between Jesse’s knees. Jesse turns his head so he's not completely facedown in the sheets, and so he can look at Gabe kneeling behind him, watch him take his cock into his hand and slick lube over it generously. Jesse pushes back, pushing his ass further into the air. Gabe runs a palm over the curve of his ass, soothingly. 

“Gonna make you feel good, Jesse,” he practically purrs. Jesse moans. Gabe grips his hip while his other hand steadied his cock, rubbing the thick, blunt tip of it over the cleft of Jesse’s ass, teasing. He keeps it up until Jesse is practically whimpering for more. Agonizingly slowly, Gabe starts pressing in, stretching Jesse open inch by inch. Jesse has to press his face back down into the sheets as Gabe pushes into him. He's big, hot, stretching him with a delicious burn. It's what Jesse was missing, surely. So much more than his own fingers, so much  _ better  _ \- even better than Gabe’s fingers and tongue. He cants his hips back, impatient, needing to be full of Gabe. Gabe smooths his palm over Jesse’s ass. “Easy, I got you. Good?”

“Yes!” Jesse moans, clenching around Gabe for emphasis. He hears Gabe’s breath catch in his throat, so he does it again. Gabe thrusts the rest of the way in sharply. It pulls a surprised gasp from Jesse’s mouth. “Again - again, do that again.”

Gabe pulls back slightly, then thrusts in again. Jesse cries out, begging,  _ again, again, again! _ Gabe complies, thrusting into Jesse over and over, yanking his hips back to meet him thrust for thrust. Jesse goes almost completely limp in Gabe’s hands, eyes heavy-lidded and mouth hanging open, gasps and moans pulled from his throat with each snap of Gabe’s hips. 

“So good for me, Jesse,” Gabe murmurs. He leans forward, plastering his chest to Jesse’s back, slick skin sliding together. “So tight - makes me feel huge.”

“Y’ are,” Jesse says. “Big - it's good, oh god, it's so fuckin’ good - Gabe, Gabe, more.”

“Not going anywhere,” Gabe says, scraping his teeth over Jesse’s shoulder. He kisses the back of his neck, hunching over Jesse to thrust into just the right spot. Jesse cries out when Gabe manages to hit it, and then practically shakes apart as Gabe continues to thrust right into it. He's panting into Jesse’s ear and it's all he can hear over the blood rushing in his head and the slick sound of skin on skin. 

“Jesse, Jesse,” Gabe is saying between breathy pants. Jesse can hardly form coherent words now, wholly focused on how stretched he feels around Gabe’s cock. He feels fingers reach under his body and close around his dick. Jesse jerks in Gabe’s arms and the orgasm hits him almost instantly. He clenches hard around Gabe’s cock and then he feels Gabe twitch and pulse inside him, the warmth filling him, soothing the burn in his body. Gabe is moaning into Jesse’s ear, hips still rutting against his ass. The two of them collapse into a pile, breathing hard. 

Jesse is floating somewhere between bliss and unconsciousness. The wet spot underneath him doesn't even both him. Gabe’s still inside him - where he belongs, something in his mind supplies - and Jesse doesn't want to move. He can almost forget about the persistent tingling in his stomach. 

Gabe gets up first. Jesse whines. Gabe slides his hand over Jesse’s back. 

“Be right back,” Gabe says softly. He presses a bottle into Jesse’s hand. “Drink this.”

The bed dips as Gabe gets up and pads into the bathroom. It takes every bit of effort Jesse has to roll onto his back. The ache is returning with the cool air in place of Gabe’s warmth. Jesse shivers. He forces himself to drain the bottle and drops it over the side of the bed. The bathroom door stays closed. Anxiety settles in his chest as the ache intensifies. Jesse’s dick is hardening again. He can feel himself leaking into Gabe’s sheets and he wants,  _ needs _ more. 

“Gabe?” Jesse asks, voice coming out desperate, needy. He worries, briefly, if he somehow crossed a line. “Gabe?”

“Just a minute,” Gabe’s voice floats back to him. 

Jesse shifts on the bed, feeling the sheets stick to his body. He tries not to think of how good being fucked felt. His cock throbs. He reaches down, running his fingers over his slick hole, feeling Gabe leak out of him. He dips one finger inside himself and bites back a moan. He needs more. 

“Gabe?” Jesse asks again, voice going higher, needier. 

Finally, the bathroom door opens and Gabe comes back to Jesse immediately. He presses kisses over Jesse’s face. 

“Right here, I'm right here,” Gabe says. “Want you to fuck me too, Jesse. Can you do that?”

The thought hadn't even occurred to Jesse. He goes almost breathless. 

“Yeah? Yeah, I wanna - can I?” Jesse asks, eyes round. Gabe chuckles low in his chest. He gets up and straddles Jesse’s hips. 

“That's the idea,” Gabe says. He grabs up the lube and slicks Jesse’s dick. Jesse almost comes right then, the relief at being touched, the excitement of getting to fuck Gabe… Jesse’s hands slide up and down Gabe’s thick thighs on either side of his hips, unable to take his eyes off the sight of his own dick in Gabe’s hand as he guides it back, presses it against Gabe’s hole. Jesse’s eyes practically roll back as Gabe sinks down on his cock. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, Gabe,” Jesse breathes. He's doing his best to stay still while Gabe settles across his hips. “‘Sgood, ‘sreally good - fuck -”

Gabe bites his lip, his own cock hard and practically gleaming with a combination of lube and come, curved up toward his stomach. 

“Fuck me, Jesse,” he says. The way he's looking at Jesse from under his eyelashes is positively sinful. “You’re not going to hurt me.”

Jesse moans. He thrusts up into Gabe once, twice, before he figures out the rhythm he needs. Gabe’s tight, hot, clenching around Jesse’s dick. His fingers are digging into Gabe’s thighs, eyes glued to Gabe’s cock as it bounces with each thrust. Gabe runs his hands over his own chest, arching prettily on Jesse’s cock, riding him god damn gracefully. He's moaning too, louder than he usually does. Jesse’s desperate to soak up every last note. He pushes himself up to a seated position, wrapping his arms around Gabe’s back and pillowing his head against Gabe’s chest, still thrusting as best as he can, losing his rhythm, just desperately needing the friction, more of Gabe’s heat around him. He gasps Gabe’s name and nonsensical praises into Gabe’s chest. 

“I'm gonna - Gabe, gonna -”

“Do it,” Gabe pants. Jesse comes a moment later, his body naturally responding to the command. He bites at Gabe’s chest as he does, his own chest heaving. 

“Did you…?”

Gabe shakes his head. “Your turn.”

Gabe flips them easily - Jesse isn't sure how - but suddenly he's the one straddling Gabe’s hips. Gabe smiles up at him, eyes shiny and bright. 

“Always liked how you ride me,” Gabe says. “Up for it?”

Instead of answering, Jesse leans forward and settles back on Gabe’s dick. He’s beyond care, now, sliding down recklessly, grinding down with a roll of his hips. Gabe laughs. 

“Like that - yeah.”

Jesse braces himself with both hands on Gabe’s stomach, nails digging into his skin, tossing his head back and riding him in earnest. He gives into the desperation that's been nagging at him all day. He doesn't try to be quiet, he doesn't try to do anything except get Gabe’s dick where he needs it. He lifts himself up and slams back down with abandon, grinding his hips hard against Gabe’s at the bottom, pushing himself back up almost all the way so the tip of Gabe’s cock is just barely breaching him, relishing the stretch and burn as Gabe fills him back up. When Jesse focuses on Gabe’s face, he sees Gabe’s eyes roaming over his body, his mouth open and panting, blissed out. Gabe’s hands guide Jesse back down onto his cock each time Jesse lifts up, fingers pressing into his hips hard enough to leave bruises. Jesse loves the contrast of the pressure on his hips and the pleasure of Gabe’s cock practically splitting him open, stretching him, filling him up. 

Jesse slams down and manages to hit his own prostate. He's pretty sure the yell that is ripped from his throat is louder than it should be, but he's in no condition to think about that. His cock spurts over Gabe’s chest and Jesse slumps forward. Gabe’s hands catch him, ease him down, but Jesse is already unconscious. 

=-=-=

Jesse wakes, warm and safe, Gabe spooned up against his back, a sheet draped over their shoulders. There's a dull ache in his groin that makes him shift a little. It’s not quite as urgent, but still there - a low buzz in his groin. Behind him, Gabe stirs. One of Gabe’s hands squeezes his hip. 

“Need me?” Gabe asks, lips pressed behind Jesse’s ear. Jesse sighs happily. 

“Always,” Jesse mumbles. His throat is sore. 

Gabe shifts Jesse slightly, then he feels the press of Gabe’s cock against his hole. He's sore, tender, but Gabe is careful, gentle, slowly rolling his hips against Jesse’s ass. Jesse lets out his breath in a sigh. 

“How's it feel?” Gabe asks. Jesse laces his fingers with the hand that's on his hip. 

“Sore. Good,” Jesse says. Gabe kisses Jesse’s neck. 

“Tell me if it stops being good,” Gabe says. 

“Uh huh,” Jesse says. “Just - keep doing that.”

Gabe sets a slow, easy pace, barely moving, bodies pressed together. After the frenzy of the night before, it's a pleasant reprieve. Together, their breathing picks up. Gabe's hand finds Jesse’s dick and he strokes him down lazily. He keeps trailing kisses over Jesse’s neck, jaw, anywhere he can reach. They take their time, letting themselves enjoy the closeness. 

“Gabe,” Jesse breathes. “Good to me.”

Gabe nuzzles the back of his neck. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Jesse says, arching back against Gabe. He comes into Gabe's fist and Gabe follows a moment later, the two of them going limp in each other's arms. Jesse feels heavy, wrung out, completely exhausted. He lets his eyes slip closed. 

It’s some time later when Jesse finally wakes up again. He feels like he got hit by a train. He shifts, and his whole body screams in protest. Jesse flops back against the pillows, taking a moment to realize he’s in Gabe’s bed, without Gabe. He hears the shower running in the bathroom. He relaxes, the events of the previous night coming back in bursts. 

Oh. 

Jesse has his head under the pillow by the time Gabe comes out of the shower. 

“Jesse?” he asks softly. 

“Mmmph.”

The bed dips as Gabe sits next to him, puts a gentle, soothing palm between Jesse’s shoulder blades. Jesse reaches up and moves the pillow off his head so he can peek at Gabe. 

“I’m sorry,” Jesse says. His voice comes out hoarse, used. Gabe blinks. 

“For what?”

“For… last night. Everything.”

Gabe blinks again, then shakes his head. “No, you don’t need to apologize for that.”

“You sure?”

“Positive,” Gabe nods. Jesse lets a breath out, the tension going out of his shoulders. Gabe’s fingers stroke over a bite mark on his shoulder blade. 

“We do have pretty good sex, huh?” Jesse says after a moment. Gabe chuckles. 

“Yeah. I almost couldn’t keep up, for once,” Gabe says. Jesse scrunches up his face. 

“I’ll skip the sex dust next time.”

“Probably a good idea,” Gabe agrees. He leans down and kisses Jesse sweetly. “Now, we should really get you to Angela.”

Jesse groans and sticks his head back under the pillow. “No!”

“I don’t even want to know how dehydrated you are,” Gabe says, getting up again and finding some clothes. “You should at least get some fluids in you.”

“Think I’m plenty full of fluids,” Jesse says, muffled. There’s a pause and then the weight of Gabe’s towel lands on his back.

“You’re disgusting,” Gabe says, laughing. Jesse peeks out from under the pillow again, grinning. 

“How is it that we didn’t ruin your bed, huh?” Jesse asks. “I don’t wanna even think about what my bed looks like.”

“You passed out - I tossed the sheets in the laundry chute while you were sleeping,” Gabe says. “Didn’t touch your room, though. That’s all your mess.”

Jesse groans and puts his head down again. “Everyone’s going to make so much fun of me.”

Gabe comes back over to the bed and sits on the edge again. “Mostly I think they were worried about you. They’ll be glad that you’re okay.”

Jesse considers this for a moment then nods. “Do you think anyone heard us?”

“I’d be surprised if they didn’t at least hear you,” Gabe says. Jesse scrunches his face up. 

“So much for subtlety,” Jesse says.

“You were never very subtle, Jesse,” Gabe points out. Jesse makes a face. Gabe laughs and leans down to kiss him again. “We really should get you to Angela.”

“Alright, alright,” Jesse says, forcing himself to sit up. He takes it slow, everything aching. Gabe spots him on his way up. 

“Maybe a shower first?” Gabe suggests. 

“Why, you don’t want me walking around reeking of sex?” Jesse says, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He stands delicately. 

“Preferably not,” Gabe says. “I think Angela will appreciate it, too. She might even use the smaller IV needle.”

“Hooray,” Jesse says dryly, shuffling toward the shower. Gabe follows, keeping a hand on the small of his back. He reaches around Jesse to turn on the shower. Jesse pauses and turns back to look at him. “Really okay though, right?”

Gabe smiles, leaning in to kiss him soundly. “Really okay. You’d do the same for me, I know it.”

Jesse steps under the hot water. “Yeah, but then I’d need the sex dust just to keep up with you.”

Gabe laughs, folding his arms over his chest and leaning against the sink. “Probably. SEP stamina is… potent.”

“You can say that again,” Jesse says. He pokes his head out of the shower. “Hey, I love you, you know that?”

Gabe’s smile softens. “I love you too, Jesse.”


End file.
